15 Black Candles, 1 White Candle
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: It all started with one simple question. "Ryuga, When's your birthday?"
1. Chapter 1

GOODBYE SUMMER!

**Skylark: Alas, it is that time of the year again when you say goodbye to your game consoles and say hello to textbooks. I'm still going to write fics but not as frequent as I used to. But it's a good thing I'm going to go back to school cos' that's where I get most of my inspiration from so expect newer and possibly better fics.**

**Anyway about this fic. I'm not really sure about Ryuga's age since some sites say he's 16 and some says he's 18. I even found one site that says he's 20. HE IS SOOOOO NOT THAT OLD! So I just went with 16. It doesn't really say when is his birthday but since he is the blader representing summer let's go with May. I wrote this on May 26 so I hereby dubbed that as his birthday because I said so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFBB.**

* * *

"Ryuga, when's your birthday?"

Ryuga looked up from the book he was reading and perched his reading glasses on his head. (1) Ginga was looking at him with innocent brown eyes that would make his fangirls swoon but to Ryuga those eyes meant curiousity and curiousity leads to questions and questions leads to someone being bothered. Someone, being Ryuga.

"Why do you wanna know?" Despite being on good terms for some time now the Dragon Emperor still finds the Pegasus wielder annoying, most of the time.

"I know we're not that close Ryuga…..," said teen scoffed,"…..But we are sorta, kind of, a little bit of fri-."

"The day I was born is none of your business. Now leave me alone." With that said Ryuga put his glasses back on. (fangirl drool)

"Come on Ryuga, say it. I want to throw a party for you!"

"Why?"

"Because parties are fun. There's balloons, games, presents, cake and other cool stuff."

"Sounds thrilling," said Ryuga sarcastically while trying to focus on the story and ignoring the person sitting next to him.

"It is. You must've had fun in your past birthdays."

"No."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Everytime I celebrate my birthday it only ended up worse than the last one."

"Really? Are you serious?"

He nodded.

"Prove it."

"Why should I?"

Ginga began scratching his chin," Tell me about all of your birthdays and why it ended up badly. If all your past birthdays are horrible I'll…."

"You'll what?"

"…be your butler for a week."

"A month."

"2 weeks."

"31 days."

"Deal."

**First Birthday**

"You expect me to remember that?" he asked incredulously.

"Well…What birthdays do you remember?"

"My fifth and so on."

"Then start with your fifth."

"Why are you so insistent? Are you that desperate to become a butler?"

"No and no. I'm just …..curious."

"Fine. So it goes like this…"

**Fifth Birthday**

"My mother baked me a cake."

"So? Cakes are great right? How was it?"

"When I first tasted it it was okay. Then I puked, passed out and woke up in the hospital. I had dyspepsia(2). My mom admitted she couldn't find any food coloring so she grabbed some reddish powder and used that instead. The powder turned out to be Shichimi tōgarashi (3). I had to spend the rest of my birthday in the hospital."

"That is bad."

"It's not over yet. My mom felt sorry for me so she got me a cupcake. Before I could even eat it this bratty kid came by and stole it. The next day the kid had to go to the hospital because of dyspepsia too. Turns out Mom gave the chili powder to the hospital cafeteria so she won't make the same mistake. The cook was grateful since it turned out to be rare and made the cupcake to thank her,"

"Let me guess. She spilled the chili in the batter."

Ryuga nodded.

"At least the kid got what he deserved right?" asked Ginga.

"No. My parents couldn't afford a private room so they sent me to a dual bed one. The kid took the other bed. He kept blaming me the whole stay. He wasn't used to the pain so he sometimes scream at random times. That's why I told mom to just order me a cake next year. Which brings us to my 6th birthday."

**Sixth Birthday**

"My Dad got a job by then so they were able to afford a birthday party. There was a problem with the party venue cos' instead of a birthday party in a park we ended up in a bachelor party at a club instead. My mom tried to get us out but Dad insisted on staying. They got into a fight, That was the day I learned most of the cuss words."

"Cuss words? I never heard you say of the words."

"That's because I'm always with Kenta or Madoka or Yuu are in the room."

Ginga looked around the room(They were alone in the B-Pit)warily. "You're not going to use them now, are you?"

"Only when you annoy me."

Ginga gulped.

**Seventh Birthday**

"We went to the zoo."

"A zoo is fun. Nothing could go wrong."

Ryuga scoffed," I wish nothing went wrong that day. A lamb in the petting zoo kicked me, a bird pooped on me, the elephant swung me around, a lion tried to scratch me, a monkey threw a banana peel which I slipped on, I almost got trample by a zebra and my balloon popped."

Ginga sweatdropped.

**Eight Birthday**

"My Dad got arrested for arguing with someone in a toy store where he was supposed to be getting my present. Mom was on the other side of town and won't be back until next day so I had to use the money I was saving to bail him out."

"At least your Dad got out."

"Horse-breath if you only know how much money I raised you'll be surprised at how my birthday turned out."

"How much was it?"

Ryuga leaned over and whispered something in his ear. A look of shock came on Ginga's face. "You're kidding me! That much money? And having to use it for bail? That does suck."

Ryuga smirked.

**Ninth Birthday**

"Mom went out that day to but me some presents. Since she was too tired to wrap them herself she had them gift wrapped instead. Here must've been a mix up because she took the wrong gifts.. When I opened them they were all junk."

"You mean you didn't find anything good out of all those presents."

"I found a cookbook, a hair curler, an umbrella, a tiara, a dress, a documentary DVD and a dog leash."

"Wow. Who in the right mind would give those as gifts?"

* * *

**I have to cut off from this since I misplaced the rest of the story somewhere. I'll update as soon as I find part 2. Next chapter will show the reason why Ginga asked Ryuga about his birthday in the first place.**

**(1)I know Ryuga doesn't really read but I read in one fanfic where the author made Ryuga dyslexic and an image of him wearing eyeglasses suddenly popped in my head. Anyone who agrees he looks hot in glasses say I. I!**

**(2)Dyspepsia is a form of indigestion related to spicy food.**

**(3) ****Shichimi tōgarashi is a Japanese spice.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I FOUND CHAPTER 2!**

**It turns out I didn't lose Chapter 2 after all. I just looked at the wrong notebook. (I have 7 story journals). Anyway thanks for all of those reviews. It really made my day. I'm going back to school tomorrow so I had to post this today unless you gus can wait until Friday. But as a writer I find it my obligation to update my stories. Wow. I might use that in one of those what-you-did-over-the-summer essays they make us do on the first day.**

**So without further ado here is Chapter 2 of 15 Black Candles, 1 White Candle.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I will never own MFBB.**

**Claimer: I own all typos because MS Word is not working so I had to write this in Word pad.**

* * *

**Tenth Birthday**

"That was the first time I ever got into a bowling alley."

"It didn't turned out as planned?"

"Mm-hm. The only lane available was Lane 13. In my town it was known as the 'Ghost Lane' because nobody ever and I mean **ever **got a strike there. Plus, the machine that sends the bowling ball is slow and whenever it sends your ball back it's already filled with scratches and oil stains. Dad made a bet with some dude that he'll score a strike. He was close. When thought the last pin was about to drop, it didn't. He snapped and claimed it was rigged. He even screamed at the manager about it so we got kicked out. I haven't even bowled yet. The next day we found out it really was rigged. The manager was arrested but he still filed a charge against Dad for 'accidentally' breaking the windshield of his car. Good thing it was Mom who bailed him out this time."

Ryuga suddenly smirked at Ginga's direction," You do know I'm only five bad birthdays away from making you my butler, right?"

"Take your time we have whole day."

The Dragon Emperor raised an eyebrow at the mischevous tone of his voice but he ignored it thinking Ginga is weirder than he thought.

Little did he know there was another reason why Ginga wanted him to tell him about his birthdays.

**Eleventh Birthday**

"This time they both decided to ask what i really wanted for my birthday. I said I wanted a lamp."

Ginga snickered," A lamp? Seriously?"

"For some reason I have a fetish for lamps. Anyway, my Mom found a Design-Your-Own-Lamp kit at the mall so she bought it. She was an amazing artist so she painted some dragons on it. It was pretty nice. We went out for dinner that night so I left the lamp in my room. I thought it was gonna be my very first 'happy' birthday but when we got back my room was on fire. The firemen said that the cause of the fire was from the lamp. I had to move in the guest bedroom for the meantime."

**(A/N: Can anyone guess where I got the scene from 11th birthday from?)**

As Ryuga told the story he kept getting a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach. A feeling he got accustomed to ever since he started hanging out with fr-accquintances. The 'F' word, he was not accustomed to.

**Twelfth Birthday**

"My parents got me a bike."

"Wait! You don't know ow to ride a bike at 12?"

"No. I know how ride a bike minus the childish training wheels I just didn't own an actual bike. Dad got out his own bike and we rode together. We were already far away from the house so Dad suggested that we race home. Last one to get back ashes the other's bike since our bikes were pretty much covered with dirt already."

"But..."

"..It's not over yet," they said in unison.

"We were already close to the house and Dad was in the lead but he stopped. I knew he wanted to let me win and he did. Dad began cheering me on. I turned around to wave. I only took my eyes off the road for a few seconds. Before I knew it I crashed against our mailbox."

"That must've hurt," said Ginga.

"Nah. But that's how I spent yet another birthday at the hospital."

Ginga began laughing out of the blue.

"What's so funny?"

"I just can't imagine you in the hospital. I can imagine bruises but in the hospital? Hahahaha That's so out of character."

"Do you want me to continue?" he snarled.

"Sorry, sorry," he wiped tears from his eyes. " Go on."

**Thirteenth Birthday**

"It didn't happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginga curiously.

"According to Dad I was comatosed for three days so I missed my birthday. When I asked them why I got innto that state they just became quiet. The next day we moved away." **(A/N: That rhymed!)**

"Why?"

"I don't know but they did seem scared. It was like they were running away from something."

**Fourteenth Birthday**

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to!" Ryuga was clearly angry but his eyes looked like they were stopping tears from falling. Ginga placed a hand on his shoulder and asked," What happened Ryuga?"

"My parents..." Ryuga's voice began cracking.

Ginga leaned forward to listen more closely.

"...died."

Ginga's eyes widened.

* * *

**Cliffie!**

**Sorry for breaking of but I start classes tomorrow so I had to sleep early. Originally this was supposed to be the last chapter but I didn't have time to type the rest of the story. Next update might be on either Friday or Saturday so please wait for a while. **

**Review!**

**~SkylarkOfTheMoon**


	3. Chapter 3

**FREEDOM!  
Thank you all for waiting. School is a living hell as usual but thanks to that I now have tons of inspiration for OC's and story scenes. Before I continue with the chapter there is this big petition going on about . If you'll please just go to a story called 'The Second Skylark.' Don't worry you don't have to read it just go to Chapter 12 and read it. Then you'll understand why it's so important.**

**Enough of this author's note. You've waited long enough. So without further ado…..**

**Disclaimer: I will never own MFBB unless a miracle happens and I inherit it. Which sadly will stay a dream.**

**P.S. I just found a post in deviantart that said Ryuga was born on March 12. Still not sure.**

* * *

"…died."

Ginga's eyes widened. "If you don't want to talk about it….."

"No! I'll continue. I promised 15 bad birthdays and I'll give them! (**A/N: I really couldn't think of a good argument and Ryuga found out Ryuto was his little brother in this fic)**

"We went camping that night. Ryuto was left home with a baby-sitter because he was still too young. We had fun that night, just me and my parents. I was happy. Like nothing could go wrong. I woke up in the middle of the night to a gun shot. Mom and Dad weren't in the tent. They were outside. I could hear voices. My parent's and others that sounded harsh and cold. I stayed in the tent, feeling scared. I was petrified and I only moved when I heard my Mom screaming my name before two shots rang out. Theye were already dead when I got out. Ryuto and I were sent to an orphanage. A week later I got into the Dark Nebula and I never saw him again until a few months ago."

Ginga removed his hand from the teen's shoulder and watch as the latter rubbed his eyes with his arm. He noticed a while ago that Ryuga's voice kept cracking and it was full of pain.

"So we're at my 15th right?"

Ginga tried to force a smile but didn't have the heart to do so. He couldn't help but feel that Ryuga only told the story not because of his request of 15 bad birthdays. It was like he just needed someone to talk to about it. Someone who would listen and help him through it. Someone like a fr-accquintance.

**15****th**** Birthday**

"This actually happened three weeks after I got L-Drago. By then I accepted that my birthday will always end badly one way or another. That's why I didn't celebrate it that day but Doji…..," he said the name bitterly," ….found out and had his office decorated. I told him I didn't want a birthday and I tried to leave. Clue word: Tried. When I did l accidentally popped one of the balloons. I jumped back and fell on one of Doji's cacti."

"At least it's just cacti." He looked at Ryuga," There's more, isn't there?"

He nodded," Doji stood up to help me but he tripped on the carpet and landed on the table with the cake. As you can deduct, the cake landed on me."

Ryuga looked at Ginga and smirked," There's your bad birthdays in row. Now you'll have to be my butler."

"Alright then Ryuga. What if I can prove one of your birthdays isn't bad? Then, I don't have to be your butler."

"I'd like to see you try. I told you all the birthdays I remember. Unless you can somehow find out what happened on my first to fourth birthdays."

Ginga smirked a smirk of his own," I'm not talking about past birthdays I'm talking about your 16th birthday. Which happens to be today. Today is your birthday Ryuga."

"SURPRISE!"

Confetti flew everywhere and Madoka walked in the B-Pit carrying a cake. She was followed by Kenta, Yuu, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Benkei, Hyoma, Hikaru, ex-Dark Nebula members and lastly Ryuto.

Ryuga looked at them then back at Ginga," How did you know?"

Ryuto called from behind," You expect me to forget my own brother's birthday? What would that make me?"

* * *

Surprisingly, this birthday is different. Compared to the others it was the best yet.

5th-The cake was baked by Madoka. Luckily, she's a great baker who doesn't sprinkle random things on the food she bakes."

6th- They had it in the B-Pit and since Yuu, Kenta and Madoka were in the room Ryuga didn't say 'the words.'

7th- It was animal-free. With the exception of Eagle and thankfully he was well-trained.

8th- Nobody got arrested and Ryuga didn't really have any money that day.

9th- Everyone actually gave gifts Ryuga likes or at least he can use. However, he did almost threw out the book Ginga got him if it weren't for the fact there was no garbage cans nearby. So he chose the next best thing. He threw it at Ginga's head.

Book title: How to Socialize and Look Less Scary to Others

10th- Nobody went to the bowling alley.

11th- Nobody got him a lamp and even if someone did Madoka had a couple of extinguishers in handy.

12th – Luckily (or unluckily) none of them could afford a bike.

13th- He was awake and he pinched himself to prove it.

14th-….

15th- No Doji means no cacti. Delicious cake means he wouldn't mind even if it did land on him.

The moment everyone gathered around him to sing 'Happy Birthday' he admitted he had fun. Even if they did force him to make a wish. (He wished to battle more strong opponents) His stomach got the familiar feeling when he looked at the sight of everyone having fun. It was then he realized what made this birthday different from the rest.

He was spending it with acc- OH THE HECK WITH IT!

He was spending it with friends and he was proud to have them.

* * *

**Finally this fic is complete.! **

***dances around***

**Time to go back to the world that smells of tests, gross cafeteria food, snobby rich kids and many others. I'll post a new fic if I survive this torture. Anyway I now have to post every week or when I get the chance to pretend to be doing homework. Plus, there is like 4 Internet Cafes in my block. Thanks for those that reviewed, alerted and favorited. **

**REVIEW!**

***Tries drawing Ryuga with glasses***


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! It's Skylark here. Sorry to say but this is not an update. This is a very important message which is currently being relayed from one author to another.

Some of you may know that the site is now starting to be very strict. They are taking down any stories with too much violence, yaoi, yuri and other traits inappropriate for the younger writers or viewers. If a story has said traits there is a possibility that it might shut down.

There are two ways to help.

There is an author called DarkHeartInTheSky. Go to her profile and you will see a petition. I already signed it. It doesn't take up much of your time but it helps us prove that we writers have the freedom to write whatever we want. This include translators, readers and even beta readers. Even they can make a difference.

The second way is to participate in Black Out Day taking place on June 23. It was organized by Zukofan2005. On the said date, GTM timing, don't go on this site. Don't update, PM, review and other stuff. JUST DON'T GO ON THIS AMAZING SITE WHICH IS CURRENTLY ON THE EDGE RIGHT NOW! If enough people participate, the site will take us seriously and take our thoughts into consideration.

Post this on your other stories. Be it updated or complete just post about this. We have to stop this treatment now!

_**-FF is trying to enforce restrictions on yaoi, yuri, violence, etc.**_

_**-Stop this by signing the petition on DarkHeartInSky's profile page.**_

_**-Stop this by participating in the Black Out Day.**_


End file.
